ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Again
Ben Again is the eighteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with Young XLR8 battling Eon for the first time outside of Mr. Smoothy's and and taunts him for being unable to defeat him. Five years later, Diamondhead is shown battling Eon outside of Mr. Smoothy's as well and surprised that Eon isn't using his time rays, has a swordfight with him. Just then when both Ben's Omnitrixes time out (which causes XLR8 to revert back to young Ben and for Diamondhead to transform back to teen Ben), both Eons grabbed their Omnitrixs, causing an explosion that knocks both Bens to the ground. When teen Ben awakes, he's in young Ben's body, but doesn't notice and thinks his Omnitrix had altered itself to look like his old Omnitrix after he states that it does not allow for him to transform into the aliens that he selects. Hoping that the Omnitrix still functions, Ben transforms into Ditto and says that he has never transformed into Ditto in a long time. Ditto duplicates himself and then jumps onto Eon. The Dittos begin to fight Eon, but Eon disappears and the Dittos think they pummeled Eon into oblivion. The Dittos begin to celebrate Eon's defeat when Gwen and Grandpa Max arrive, The Dittos are shocked and wonder why Gwen is a kid. After the Dittos revert back into Ben, he discovers the fact that he is a kid as well. Ben tries to tell them that he's a teenager and that Eon brought him here, and Gwen and Max do wonder why Ben's voice is different. So Gwen asks Ben where young Ben is and Ben assumes that the younger Ben is afraid now that he is in teen Ben's body. Then it shows young Ben in teen Ben's body, which young Ben loves. Rook and Max also wonder why their Ben's voice is different. Just then, Eon appears and Ben is about to fight. He notices the new Omnitrix and looks in it and observes all the aliens, saying that this is the best day ever. When Eon demands Professor Paradox, Ben is confused and Eon remembers that young Ben hasn't met him yet and realizes Paradox would have to go to teen Ben and disappears. Back in the past, Gwen asks Ben what's she like and Ben says he misses her making Gwen think she's dead, but Ben corrects her, saying that she just goes to college early. Max tells Ben he should stop telling them about the future. Suddenly, Paradox appears with a lot more features on his clothes and says it's because of a time war. Max and Gwen are confused and Paradox introduces himself, with Paradox bringing Ben with him to talk in private. Paradox tells Ben that Eon wants nothing less than absolute power over everything. Paradox tells Ben he trapped Eon in this timeline and that he can only travel to the past, present, and future. He also says the key to get out is with Paradox's pocketwatch, which is like a GPS for the multiverse. Eon reappears and Paradox and Eon get in a fight, which results in Eon cutting off Paradox's robotic hand. Before Eon and Paradox leave, Paradox gives Ben a clue as to where his Chrono Navigator is, and Ben wonders about what he means by "well in hand". At Plumber headquarters, young Ben is being mischievous, and Rook wonders if there's someone who has experience with young Ben. Then, someone says that she does, which is revealed to be Gwen. She asks if Ben is mentally an 11- year old, and Ben examines Gwen, saying that she's still a dweeb. Rook asks why Gwen's here, and she explains the promise teen Ben made her keep. Ben says it wasn't him and Max wonders if his 16 year old mind got sent back to his 11 year old body, which he calls a cross time brain swap. Rook asks if she recalls anything else, to which Gwen replies she has to take Ben to Mr. Smoothy's, to which Ben replies that smoothies are gross. Meanwhile, Eon held Paradox captive in another dimension for interrogation and interrogates a bound Paradox. Paradox says that he doesn't have the Chrono-Navigator, and Eon believes him. Back in the past, Ben and Gwen are inside of the Rust Bucket and Ben studies the hand, trying to decipher Paradox's hint and ponders what to do with it. He believes that it is important to Paradox because it could discover the Chromo-Navigator, weirding Gwen out because of how much more mature he is compared to his younger self and Gwen becomes suspicious that Ben is being nice to her. Ben then comes up with an idea and he makes Gwen promise to find him no matter where he is in EXACTLY five years from now and to take him to Mr. Smoothy's, which prompts Gwen to say that he hates Mr. Smoothy's. Ben responds through saying that it is the reason why that it is perfect. Ben tells her to stay there and walks off with the robot hand to hide it. Meanwhile in the present, young Ben is disgusted towards the fact that they are going to Mr. Smoothy's and Rook points out that teen Ben loves smoothies, something that confuses the younger Ben. Then Gwen tells Ben that in the future, Mr. Smoothy is where she, him, and Kevin used to hang out. This makes Ben wonder who "Kevin" is, only for Gwen to tell him that it is Kevin Levin, which shocks Ben, who begins to believe that he is in an alternate universe. Gwen tries to explain that Kevin changed and became a good guy, but her tone immediately makes the younger Ben realize she's dating Kevin; he finds this to be way more gross than smoothies. They exit the Proto-TRUK and Ben perceives a Sumo Slammer card at the bottom of a pole. Meanwhile back at the alternate dimension, Eon realizes that the Chrono-Navigator is in Paradox's hand and leaves. Back in the present, Rook scans the pole and finds something else at the top, so Ben transforms into Diamondhead and rides a crystal pillar to the top. Diamondhead reads an inscription that has a pair of coordinates and the Armodrillo scribbled. Rook searches for the coordinates and discovers that there is something inside of an abandoned sewer, but are now a part of Undertown. Then they follow the coordinates and discover that their destination is Pakmar's new place. Pakmar tries to keep Ben out, but Rook persuades him to allow for them to enter into the basement. Rook tells Ben that Armodrillo is one of his aliens, so Ben transforms into Armodrillo, much to Gwen's annoyance. Armodrillo drills under the basement and transforms back into Ben. While in the basement, Ben discovers more coordinates on a pipe, but he accidentally hits a pipeline and it bursts. Ben, Gwen, and Rook get back into the TRUK as Pakmar's place floods. They drive around, following the coordinates, and Ben transforms into different aliens to find hidden coordinates (Goop to see in a tap, NRG to go into hot reactors, and Wildmutt to search the ground and dig.) The hunt leads them back to Mr. Smoothy's and Gwen and Rook are confused. Rook asks Ben why he would do all that clue searching to just come back where you started. Ben replies, saying that nobody would look for the treasure if the treasure is hidden at the place that you started with, which Gwen agrees to, as it was a clever plan. Ben attempts to transform into Armodrillo again, but he transforms into Big Chill instead. Big Chill phases through the building and discovers Chrono Navigator from the Mr. Smoothy's vendor. After Big Chill transforms back into normal as he scares the patrons away, Ben tries to check (acts like shooting and then back scratches) what it is when Eon arrives through a portal and takes the hand. Eon explains that what the dimwitted Ben had is the key to the multiverse and says that he can see every timeline and reality. However, Young Ben transforms into Arctiguana and he freezes Eon, who summons his servants. Gwen, Rook, and Arctiguana defeat the minions, but Eon summons more of his servants. Rook and Gwen take them down and Arctiguana freezes the bodies. The portal they exited from did not close and portal then appears in the past and presents young Gwen and teen Ben. The Gwens are shocked to see each other, but Paradox appears in another hole and tells them not to cross. Eon says that Paradox tricked him, but Paradox says that he warned him, and to stop or existence will be destroyed. Eon says that if he cannot rule the cosmos, he will destroy it. Arctiguana tells Ben that Eon has the hand, so Teen Ben transforms into Wildvine to reach into the present to take the Chrono Navigator from Eon, but his vines cannot cross the time hole. Arctiguana freezes Eon and Gwen teaches her younger self a spell called Combibo Potentia that they cast at the same time, freeing Paradox. Arctiguana and Wildvine hold Eon between the two timelines, but he breaks free. Arctiguana is knocked down and Wildvine is knocked down and reverts back into Ben and he asks Paradox about whether he has a plan after Max arrives to the scene. Paradox promptly tells both Bens to transform into Clockwork to trap Eon between both points in time to restore order to the universe. However, teen Ben points out Clockwork is not available in the prototype Omnitrix. Paradox counters by explaining that both Omnitrixes might synchronize to each other now thanks to Eon's bumbling, allowing the prototype to access the DNA needed for the transformation. After Arctiguana transforms back into normal, Young Ben doubts the fact that Paradox's plan would work, prompting Paradox to say that it is better than the Omnitrixes not being able to synchronize. Ben and young Ben transform into Clockwork at the same time and they blast Eon from both points in time. After the 11 year old Clockwork reverts back into Ben and the 16 year old Clockwork transforms back into young Ben, Ben notices that he and young Ben are still stuck in each other's bodies. After landing on the ground and adjusting his Chrno-Navigator, Paradox deduces that the separate eras in time are progressively snapping back into place now that Eon is not anchoring them. Young Ben quickly deduces their memories of the event and the event itself will be erased immediately, which prompts Paradox to say that the Young Ben is becoming skilled in understanding the concepts of time and says that it is a pity that they will have to start over. Young Ben and Teen Ben then say goodbye to each other and time is restored to normal, with teen Ben and Rook (after he arrives in the Proto-Truck) enjoying smoothies outside Mr. Smoothy's. Ben is bored, hoping for some universal calamity; Rook agrees, hoping something interesting will happen. At that very moment, Ben 10,000 arrives through a green portal, asking teen Ben for Paradox's location. He informs his younger self that the Chronosapiens had gone rogue and Maltruant's temporal beasts are on a cross-dimensional rampage, saying that this time war is getting out of hand. Teen Ben is delighted to hear about a Time War, finding the idea awesome. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ditto and Wildvine (for 11-year old Ben) make their flashback Omniverse debuts. *Professor Paradox and Eon make their Omniverse debuts. *Ben 10,000 makes his first re-appearance. *Clockwork is temporarily unlocked for 11 year old Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Jerry (cameo) **Molly Gunther (cameo) *Pakmar *Ben 10,000 (first re-appearance) Villains *Eon (first re-appearance) *Eon's Servants (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Diamondhead (off-screen transformation) *Ditto (first re-appearance; in 11 year old's body) *Wildvine (first re-appearance; in 11 year old's body) *Clockwork (in 11 year old's body) By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 (off-screen transformation) *Diamondhead (in 16 year old's body) *Armodrillo (in 16 year old's body) *Goop (cameo; in 16 year old's body) *NRG (cameo; in 16 year old's body) *Wildmutt (in 16 year old's body) *Big Chill (intended alien was Armodrillo; cameo; in 16 year old's body) *Arctiguana (in 16 year old's body) *Clockwork (in 16 year old's body) Spells Used *Combibo Potentia Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Doctor Who is homaged by Paradox mentioning being a part in a time war, this is explained by the Doctor as the reason the Time Lords aren't around anymore in Doctor Who. This is further expanded upon in David Tennant's last episode The End of Time. **The Chrono Navigator's former and current shape reference The Doctor's fob watch (a part of the chameleon arch) and Rassilon's gauntlet respectively, the later further referencing The End of Time. *When Ben says "Abso-tively poso-lutely", this is what Dodger from Oliver & Company says for most parts of the film. Trivia *This episode replaced the episode Tummy Trouble due to a change in the schedule. *Due to Eon being defeated, the time-stream reset from the beginning of the episode causing the events in this episode to never have happened, except for the part at the end where Ben 10,000 came looking for Professor Paradox. *Despite Ben 10,000's appearance it is not necessarily his real future.http://archive.fo/vD2LM References es:Ben otra vez Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang Category:Time War Arc